Release Notes
Download latest The latest version of Gw2buddy can always be found here: Download Gw2buddy beta 1.0.329.125 - RC4 *Updated for the patch. *Added Item.UseItem() *Fixed Item.Name should now return more .. reliable results than "Item Name: Rally 'round! Johnason" 1.0.325.120 - RC4 *When the bot is stopped, it should no longer fling a ton of exceptions in the user's direction, but keep them discretely, to itself. *When trying to check if an invalid Agent is blacklisted, the bot should no longer stall indefinitely and spam the log with exceptions. Instead, invalid Agents are now blacklisted by default. *The bot should no longer throw errors all over the place when the user attempts to start the bot without loading a profile. *Updated offsets for the latest Guild Wars 2 version. 1.0.322.119 - RC4 *Added auto-updater *Updated the offsets for the latest update. *Fixed an issue in targeting, where the bot would check the blacklist for an Agent entry with ID 0. *Small change to looting accuracy; the bot should no longer be stuck in between moving to a loot target and actually looting it anymore. 1.0.307.105 - RC4 * The Configutation button on the Plugin interface now actually shows the config window instead of doing nothing. * Targeted ground spells are now supported in the SpellManager. Using the Cast method and proviging a spell name, a target agent, and a location. (string, Gw2Agent, Vector3) * Active plugins are now saved on a per-character basis, and are enabled automatically when you start the bot the next time. * Your last loaded profile is now saved, and will automatically be loaded the next time you start the bot, on a per-character basis. * Your last selected Combat Routine is now saved, and will automatically be loaded the next time you start the bot, on a per-character basis. * Fixed a minor bug in anti-stuck, where the Last Position wouldn't be set automatically on start up. 1.0.302.102 - RC4 *Guild Wars 2 updated again, and again, and again... 1.0.300.100 - RC4 *Placeable spells are now supported. *Downed players will now be resurrected, for bonus experience. *Fixed a couple of occasions where the bot and the game would crash due to invalid reads. *Fixed a couple of issues with the bot not ignoring critters properly. We should now spare the lives of critters 100% of the time! 1.0.295.99 - RC4 *Fixed some Movement issues. *Will no longer kill Critters. *Added blacklisting of invulnerable monsters. *Modified the behavior of incombat looting to ignore gatherables and lootables that need movement to be looted. 1.0.289.97 - RC4 *Autoloot must be enabled from now on. *Looting is now using the navigator. *Gathering should work again. *Added Vendor Location for profiles see Profile. 1.0.286.95 - RC3 *Updated for Patch 16130. *Added local Navigation using generated meshes. *Added the ability to read buffs on units. *Added the ability to change the weapon sets. 1.0.263.85 - RC3 *Compatibility with the current Guild Wars 2 client is now checked during initialisation, and the bot won't work if the version doesn't match. *Added a ValueWatcher to keep an eye out for values changing. 1.0.259.84 - RC3 *Added a Guild Wars 2 client version string to BuddyGw *When downed, the CombatRoutine can now execute combat logic to get us back on our feet instead of letting us to die. *Vendor logic now only runs once every 10 minutes to prevent us from continuously getting into a Vendor POI over and over again. *DestroyItem works again. 1.0.253.80 - RC2 *Once more updated for the latest patch. *Fixed an issue in movement that could cause the bot to crash. 1.0.251.79 - RC2 *Updated for the latest version of Gw2. 1.0.247.78 - RC2 *Added full support for Plugins. *Added a Plugin tab to the main window. *The log in the window no longer shows timestamps. The actual log file still does. *Added a button for "My Location" to the mesher form. *Updated twice - yes, twice - for a patch in one day. 1.0.241.74 - RC1 *Fixed looting and blacklist issues regarding looting. *Rewrote Blacklist. It now blacklists GUIDs instead of objects and is applicable for anything in the game world that has an agent (anything we have to do something with). *Added support for sending mail, for example to mail loot to a mule. *The Navigator now properly resets its path when the Poi changes, in order to avoid old, and bogus path generation between POIs. *Reduced the amount of memory access exceptions thrown drastically! Yay! 1.0.236.72 *Another patch, another update. *Inventory managing is now in. Gw2buddy will deposit all collectibles, and delete junk items for the time being. Once full-mesh support is added, vendoring or deleting trash items becomes a choice. 1.0.233.71 *Updated for the patch. 1.0.232.70 *Major overhaul on looting; it will now only blacklist after a mob has been properly looted, and it will move in position to loot regardless of mesh. 1.0.231.69 *Added CurrentlyExecutingSkill 1.0.229.67 *Poi should now be cleared if we have enough free inventory spots after depositing collectibles. *Fixed an issue with Character blacklisting that was causing the bot to think it had already looted something, while it hadn't. *Blacklisting Agents now uses their ID instead of their names. 1.0.226.65 *Updated for the latest patch. *Added a LogLevel switch to the settings window. *Un-fucked the ObjectManager so objects with the same ID don't cancel each other out anymore 1.0.220.60 *Fixed an issue with the Mesher bot crashing. 1.0.219.59 *Object removed failure message should no longer spam the log *Added a Meshing Bot to be used when meshing, this bot will only keep the objects updated, and won't engage in combat or anything else, thus a lower chance of an actual crash. 1.0.218.58 *Login is now automated. 1.0.217.57 *Maintenance update for path *Tweaked vendoring, junk items are now sold in one go rather than one-by-one. 1.0.215.56 *Implemented Vendoring